Unfeeling neko
by NuMeN-NoX 'bluelight7
Summary: Luego de varios ataques de parte de los Akumas los exorcistas están en problemas después de el ataque sin sentido de los Noes, Allen acaba inconsciente durante 2 días el decimocuarto esta cada vez mas cerca, una horrible jaqueca y la nueva formula komui para el dolor de cabeza y tenemos como resultado un..(no es el mejor summary pero espero que les guste el fic) Yaoi ¿yullen-laven?
1. capitulo 1

dgrayMan le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino sensei

es un fic sin fines de lucro con la unica intencion de entretener a los lectores y a su autora :)

Advertencia:este es un fic Yaoi lo que significa relacion chicoxchico

* * *

**Unfeeling Neko**

Capitulo: 1

9am

-Valla me duele mucho la cabeza pero por que?... oh ya lo recordé todo fue por culpa de ese estúpido Bakanda, Tim Campy si se hubiese quitado yo no hubiera tenido que recibir ese ataque y no hubiese pasado nada pero claro en lugar de agradecerme que recibo una amenaza departe suya y mira que el ataque que recibí logro dejarme inconsciente maldito Bakanda- Allen platicaba con el golem dorado que parecía estar escuchando atentamente.

-_TOC!-TOC!_ Allen-kun estas bien.

-Ah puedes pasar Lenalee.

-Gracias Allen.

-Y como estas Lenalee?

-Yo ehh estoy bien Allen-kun pero yo venia a ver si tu estas bien?

-Mmm pues la verdad me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no te preocupes Lenalee seguro se pasa después-asiendo su típica sonrisa de no pasa nada

-seguro… creo que no me estas diciendo la verdad por que el reporte decía que estuviste inconsciente 2 días y para eso el ataque debió de ser muy fuerte, pero bueno vamos a desayunar y luego le diré a ni-san que te de algo para que deje de dolerte la cabeza.

-Gracias Lenalee

_¨¨Creo que es muy difícil engañar a Lenalee no lose a veces me siento como si fuese su pequeño hermano menor y bueno no es que me moleste pero prefiero que no se distraigan mucho con migo.¨¨_

-Allen-chan que gusto que ya estas bien quieres que te prepare lo de siempre?

-Si por favor y gracias Jerry-san

-Enseguida mi lindo Allen-kun y tu mi pequeña Lenalee-los dos se habían puesto un tanto incómodos con sus sobrenombres pero decidieron no decir nada.

-Yo solo quiero un batido de fresas Jerry-san por favor

-Claro aun que creo que necesitas comer mas

-He he… tal vez luego no tengo mucha hambre hoy.-El par de exorcistas se dirigieron a la mesa que siempre usaban con sus correspondientes alimentos.

_¨¨Que sucede con migo realmente tenia mucha hambre pero de repente desapareció Jerry-san se esforzó preparándolo y se que su comida siempre es deliciosa pero no puedo pensé que tal ves mi cabeza pararía de doler si comía tuve que forzarme a comer un poco.¨¨_

-Allen-kun te duele mucho la cabeza verdad?-Lenalee se había dado cuenta desde ase un buen rato y la preocupo aun mas el hecho de que el peli blanco no halla devorado su ración de comida como normalmente lo hacia si no mas bien parecía que el mismo se había impuesto comérselo a la fuerza.

-Ehh no mucho creo.- Estaba nervioso era fácil de notar a decir verdad no la había mirado a los ojos para responder y tartamudeaba de vez en cuando

-Ohh, moyashi-chan sabia que te encontraría aquí pero no me imagine que te vieras tan mal acaso ¿te sientes mal aun?-el Bookman jr se sentó aun lado del peliblanco con sus alimentos

-Ehh…Lavi no, no tienen que preocuparse tanto por mí.

-Vamos no seas tan tonto si nos preocupamos por ti es por que somos como…

-Allen la orden es tu familia y la familia se cuida entre si

-Gracias chicos pero enserio no se preocupen tanto por mi…auchhh!-un fuerte dolor aun mas grande del que pudiese disimular se hizo presente en el albino asustando a sus compañeros

-Allen levántate

-Ehh espera Lenalee yo…-negando con los brazos el albino intentaba tranquilizar a sus compañeros pero no pareció funcionar del todo.

-Oh valla, no te preocupes yo llevare al pequeño moyashi-chan, Lenaleee…

-No espera Lavi, baka bájame de una vez yo puedo caminar solo

-Ohh Allen cálmate, solo vamos con Komui

-¡Y tu por que crees que estoy gritando!-Allen intentaba soltarse de agarre de Lavi lo había cargado como si un costal de papas se tratase por fortuna logro propinarle un golpe asiendo que Lavi lo soltase pero de nuevo lo volvió a cargar y esta vez como si fuese una linda princesa, estaba furioso pero no podía hacer mucho o de lo contrario el dolor lo abordaría aun mas, y terminaría preocupando mas a sus amigos

-Vamos chicos apresúrense-grito Lenalee bastante delante de los anteriores

-si Lenalee, y dime moyashi-chan por que as estado tan distraído.

-Cállate y no me digas moyashi, usagi baka

-Ehh? Nee-nee Allen-kun no seas tan malo con migo- fue la respuesta de Lavi al parecer habían llegado Lenalee abrió las puertas para ser recibida por su hermano que parecía estaba a punto de salir comenzó con su típico saludo con complejo de hermana para después darse cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos exorcistas.

-Ohh, chicos parece que están en su luna de miel por la forma en la que llevas a Allen-kun.-Lenalee cubrió su boca intentando no reírse puesto que su hermano siempre hacia comentarios que dejaban a todos riendo a carcajadas o con una vena en la frente.

-EHHH!-se escucho al unisonó

-Vasta nii-san solo venimos a que ayudes a Allen-kun por que aun le duele la cabeza.

-Ohh mi linda Lenalee siempre procurando el bienestar de los demás.

-nii-san por favor-la china comenzaba a desesperarse podía notarse una gota al mero estilo anime en su frente

-Esta bien buscare algo pero, por que no nos dejan solos un momento a mi y Allen-kun

-Claro aun no eh acabado mi batido en el comedor- Lenalee un poco mas aliviada se dirigió a la puerta junto con Lavi que se había mantenido entretenido no dejando escapar al pequeño chico de orbes plateadas

_¨¨Bien ahora que, comienzo a aterrarme escucho vidrios chocar entre si por que se tuvieron que ir ese par, lo mejor seria que me fuera¨¨_

-Hey Allen puedes venir

-Em… si-Allen estaba nervioso sabia que en ese lugar era cuestión de tiempo para que algo te atacara o ese algo fueras tu.

-Ten puede que esto funcione es mi nueva poción Komui-ni, pero si no funciona puede funcionar esta otra, o esta o la de allá- Señalando varios frascos de distintos colores

-ehh? Creo que mejor me voy ya no me duele tanto la cabeza jeje-su risa era bastante nerviosa realmente no era nada bueno mintiendo

-No Allen tómala por favor

-Eh… pero ya me siento bien-era claro estaba mintiendo y Komui lo noto fácilmente así que tendría que tomar medidas mas severas que el solo pedirlo por favor

-Allen tómala o de lo contrario llamare a Komurin-L13

-Ehh yo bueno…-Allen recordó todos los experimentos del pelinegro frente a el y la verdad, aquella mirada asesina no le daba muy buena espina, lo que significaba que no bromeaba al amenazarlo con ello.

_¨¨Creo que solo fingiré que la tomo no planeo ser el sujeto de pruebas de Komui-san¨¨_

-Ten.- Extendiendo su mano con un frasco que mas bien parecía un tubo de ensayos con un líquido color azul cielo el cual había sacado minutos antes de la estantería que tenían aun lado.

_¨¨Agh… mi cabeza duele aun mas que antes no puedo dejar de oír la voz del decimocuarto aunque no entiendo con claridad lo que dice, estoy un poco mareado espera no, creo que me voy a caer contra el estante si no me tranquilizo.¨¨_

_Tumm!_ El estante tenia varias extrañas pociones lo mas seguro es que estaban en proceso de prueba el choque contra el estante hizo que algunos de esos cayeran al suelo y unos cuantos de estos se fueron contra Allen derramándose en que anteriormente le había dado Komui aunque no lo pensó mucho ya que cada vez se sentía mas pesado y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor tal vez si se tomaba esa extraña poción podría calmarse, en ese momento los efectos secundarios ya no importaban tanto así que sin mas lo tomo pero a pesar de eso aun seguía muy mareado lo que hizo que se estrellase nuevamente contra el estante, el cual tenia un graaaaan libro en la parte superior que comenzó a deslizarse hacía la orilla desde el primer impacto, el estante y el libro terminaron encima de Allen dejándolo casi inconsciente mientras Komui observaba la escena preocupado y si también intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Allen-kun? ¿Te encuentras bien?

_BAMM!_(Sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe [. _ .]Lo siento por los malos efectos es que no hay presupuesto xD)

-nii-san que fue lo que se escucho y Allen donde esta?

-Amm bueno veras mi Lenalee, Allen-kun esta por allá-señalando con el dedo aquella cumbre de frascos de vidrio libros y el estante mismo encima del albino

-eh?...pero que le paso nii-san?, ¿Lavi puedes venir a ayudarme?-Lenalee intento ayudar a su amigo pero se detuvo en seco al ver el liquido de las sustancias del estante derramado en gran parte en su amigo y el piso, el aprendiz de Book-man llego rápido puesto que aquel estruendo también lo había intrigado pero a veces era mejor no saberlo que sucedía en el laboratorio de Komui.

-¿Ehh Lenalee que necesitas?... ohh pero que le sucedió realmente no a tenido mucha suerte últimamente, moyashi-chan estas bien?-acercándose a el realmente estaba preocupado no a todo el mundo le sucedían este tipo de cosas.

-La-Lavi…no me siento bien.-quedando inconsciente el alvino lo cual espanto ala china y al Bookman Jr

-¿Que fue ese ruido?-Kanda había entrado como siempre azotando la puerta y con cara de voy a matar al que allá echo ese escándalo.

-Kanda?-Lenalee fue la mas sorprendida de verlo ya que normalmente no le interesaba lo que pasara con ellos y bueno con respecto a Komui y Lavi ya estaban acostumbrados a sus entradas un tanto exageradas

-Yuu-chan que bien que estés aquí ayúdame a llevar a Allen a la enfermería, después de todo tienes una parte de la culpa-quitando el estante y todo lo demás que se encontraba arriba del albino aunque no le importo mucho, aun tenia un poco de dudas por que esos líquidos que aun no habían sido probados estaban por todos lados.

-Tsk…cállate maldito usagi si al estúpido del moyashi le sucedió todo esto fue por eso por que es un estúpido moyashi, que no sabe ocuparse de sus propios problemas… pero vamos y muévete que puede que me arrepienta-ayudando Lavi a quitar el resto de los escombros.

-gracias Kanda.- Lenalee estaba agradecida de tener una familia tan grande ella siempre había pensado que Kanda era una buena persona aun cuando no lo aparentaba siempre estaba en los momentos mas difíciles para la orden aun sabiendo lo que esta le había hecho realmente lo consideraba como un hermano mayor, pero también comenzaba a preocuparse habían muchos problemas últimamente los akumas no paraban con ataques realmente sádicos a pesar que los exorcistas eran fuertes la malas noticias estaban a la vuelta de las esquina, habían pasado 3 días desde aquel incidente que al parecer detuvo las cosas por un tiempo y por el cual podía respirar sin sentir un horrible peso en contra de su pecho, debido a la preocupación de las batallas incesantes que no se detenían por nada, o mejor dicho casi nada…

-_¨vaya estúpido moyashi si no se hubiese interpuesto…tsk es un verdadero estúpido como se atrevió, seria menos vergonzoso haber recibido el ataque que esto, deberle una al moyashi eso nunca estuvo en mis planes por segunda vez, acaso le encanta ver mi humillación ante el, pero voy hacer que se arrepienta de haberlo hecho¨_.

* * *

-**_bueno un gran saludo antes que nada y pues después de retomar la inspiración y empezar de nuevo aquí estoy... bueno tengo que hacerles una pregunta están bien con el Laven (Lavi-Allen) o prefieren Yullen (Kanda-Allen), o tal vez podría dejarlo sin yaoi... por favor diganme sus preferencias en un lindo y muy kawaii review _**_^_^_

También olvide decir que son principalmente los pensamientos de Allen pero supongo que es facil de notar.

-mmm... por que no les as explicado que el siguiente capitulo es un flash back de lo que sucedió con los Noes desde el punto de vista de Lavi y Kanda.

-etto,tranquila zorea ademas tu se los acabas de decir

-pfff...Baka

-Ehh...ok

Bueno los amo espero ver sus review y supongo que alrato o mañana subo el capitulo 2.

Planeo subir 1 capitulo cada semana y gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Flash back (de Yu Kanda y Lavi)_**

_**H**__acia ya dos semanas seguidas en las cuales todos los exorcistas no habían tenido algo parecido a un descansó, por alguna extraña razón los ataques de akumas cada vez eran mas constantes, no había exorcistas en la orden Allen, Lavi y Kanda habían sido enviados a una misión de alta prioridad, según los últimos mensajes recibidos por los buscadores de esa zona, la verdad es que mas de la mitad de los exorcistas había sido aniquilada en menos de un mes, era un aire realmente pesado para todos los pertenecientes a la orden oscura, las estadísticas hacia la victoria no eran mas que números negativos un par de semanas mas en combate y seria su fin, todo pasaba frente a los exorcistas no había mas que ruinas._

_ Llegaron al lugar para encontrarse con algunos de los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros buscadores, el olor a sangre inundaba el aire, de momento los tres exorcistas sintieron un frio aire y estaban ahí un par de Noes muy conocidos para uno en especial pero los demás no se quedaban atrás con sus anteriores encuentros Kanda desfundo su katana mejor conocida como mugen, Lavi agrando su martillo de madera mientras que Allen se había quedado estático era obvio que algo no andaba bien con el, Tyki Mikk comenzó a reír de repente sin motivo alguno aparente para después hacer un resoplido y responder. _

_-De las 2 cosas mi querido shounen -provocando las miradas de todos asía el aludido puesto que ciertamente no tenia sentido si Allen no había dicho nada hasta ahora_

_-Pero que demonios planean ya se, ya lo se que ahora nos ven tan patéticos pero no creas que nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada al respecto-su inocencia se activo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquellas palabras habían dejado confundido a sus dos compañeros, el tono de su voz normalmente no lo escuchaban de esa manera nada que ver con su tierna y en ocasiones un tanto aniñada voz tal vez se debía al decimocuarto pero no, sus ojos seguían con ese intenso color plata._

_-Ohh vamos shounen, cálmate sabes que yo no pienso que tu seas patético, pero esa es solo una excepción todos los demás son patéticos, basura escoria valla se me vienen tantos calificativos para los exorcistas pero no creo que deba decirlos, después de todo sigo siendo un caballero y no estaría bien decirlo enfrente de Road._

_-Tyki, jajajaja tu siempre sabes que decir, me hubiese gustado que lero viniera pero, ya que mas da, y bien dime… ¿Allen-kun quieres jugar? pero tengo que decirte algo antes que empecemos hoy no quiero empezar contigo._

_-Cállense no pueden hablar así de la orden ellos son… mi familia_

_-Enserio yo pensé que aun te tenían confinado ah y también me entere que te dieron esa oportunidad después de que escapamos debido a que ya no tenían opción después de todo nosotros fuimos quienes exterminamos a mas de la mitad de esas escorias alas cuales te refieres como familia además para lo único que te quieren es para que salves su malditos traseros de la inminente derrota que les avecina._

_-Tyki no seas tan duro, Allen- kun Tyki es un pesado no debió decirte todo eso de golpe, pero quiero que sepas que si estuvieras con nosotros no te pasarían cosas como estas así que…_

_-Basta…yo realmente quiero pensar que son mi familia, desde que me ofrecieron volver yo sabia por que lo hacían sabia que el vaticano no tenia opción sabia que a pesar de que decidieron no matarme me aislarían de todos, pero verlos de nuevo, estar en las misiones con Lenalee con Lavi y hasta con bakanda…_

_-Tsk estúpido moyashi_

_-Todo eso me hacia olvidar lo que realmente pasaba yo solo pensé que si tan solo podía estar aquí de esta manera todos me volverían aceptar Komui-san siempre estuvo con migo al igual que una parte de el área científica de la orden oscura de la división europea y asiática, ellos siempre estuvieron con migo y es por eso que no me puedo quedar sentado y decepcionarlos, no puedo dejar que les digas patéticos y quedarme callado no, puedo no después de haber perdido a mas de la mitad de mi familia y...-de momento el albino callo de rodillas antes de terminar de hablar lo que dejo aun mas perplejos a todos eh incluso a los Noes, Lavi siendo el que mas cerca estaba se apresuro a averiguar lo que le sucedía al destructor del tiempo y portador de los recuerdos del decimocuarto Noe._

_-Allen estas bien, moyashi que te sucede?-agitando al pequeño que no respondió hasta un par de minutos después su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo imaginario si en ese momento el decimocuarto decidía despertar todos estaría jodidos ya no abría otra oportunidad y de una u otra manera si eso llegaba a pasar seria un golpe bastante duro le había costado aceptar que se había encariñado con la orden y con todos y cada uno de ellos tal vez mas de unos que de otros pero fuera como fuera tendría que soportarlo y aceptar su puesto como Bookman y solo registrarlo, sabia que los pensamientos de Kanda a pesar de no ser exactamente como los de el eran muy parecidos aun cuando no lo aceptara. _

_-La-Lavi yo realmente no me siento bien no creo poder permanecer de pie mucho rato así que solo promete que no morirán si?-la voz de Allen les quito un leve peso de encima pero por que decía cosas como esas en este preciso momento _

_-Moyashi-chan que cosas dices pero no me as respondido ¿que te sucede?_

_-Bueno no lo se supongo que es la edad-en verdad ese chico odiaba que se preocuparan por el siempre tenia esa sonrisa que en ocasiones odiaban principalmente el y Lenalee que eran los que mas convivían con el._

_-Que acaso no sabes inventar excusas mas creíbles maldito moyashi-el par no pudo evitar reír mientras Kanda solo observaba a los Noes pero en realidad le había causado gracia el comentario del pequeño era evidente que no lo demostraría pero en ese momento era mas importante hacerle frente a los noes que se encontraban un tanto confundidos._

_-Shounen que te sucede acaso te causamos tanto miedo al punto de desmayarte por que si es así supongo que me equivoque contigo después de todo._

_-Lavi olvida lo que dije no abra manera de que mueran-extrañamente se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo tomo la espada exorcista y la dirigió hacia los Noes con una mirada un tanto obscura._

_-Moyashi-chan deja de decir tonterías y quédate en el suelo Yu-chan y yo podemos o acaso no confías en nosotros?_

_-Ehhh etto… pues si pero-rascando su cabeza un tanto desconcentrado por la pregunta anterior _

_-Ya me canse de solo hablar Tyki hay que comenzar con el juego-alertando a los exorcista Allen no se había movido de su lugar mientras Lavi y Kanda invocaban por completo sus inocencias._

_-Bien… tu el de la katana y coleta de niña-la pequeña Road señalo a Kanda con un tono de desprecio y cierta diversión al la reacción de este_

_-Maldita mocosa-Kanda estaba realmente enojado quien se creía esa… idiota para llamarlo así tal vez debía recordarle que el mato a uno de sus hermanos pero antes de contestar una vez mas todo en su mente hiso clic aun estaba molesta por haber matado a uno de sus hermanos noes- jaja claro aun sigues molesta por eso…-Road se molesto en gran cantidad como osaba referirse a la muerte de un noe como ¨eso¨ estaba apunto de atacarlo pero sintió la mano de Tiky en su hombro y su calma volvió en un instante Road sabia perfectamente que a Tiky también le había molestado ese comentario mas sin embargo el permaneció calmado para después responder con bastante elegancia y sarcasmo._

_-Ohh vamos exorcista no te lo tomes tan apecho hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos no, ah si también estaba ese tal alma no?...y bueno no ágamos referencia a los caídos después de todo solo uno de nosotros a muerto y sin embargo mas de la mitad de los exorcistas están muertos, valla si hubieses visto sus caras fue tan gracioso._

_-Maldito bastardo-mascullo para sus adentros en realidad no le importaba gritarlo pero desistió sabia que si lo hacía solo empeorarían las cosas._

_-Bien Road quieres empezar?_

_-Si Tiky vaya tantas palabras comenzaban a estresarme-de un momento a otro las velas que ella usualmente usa estaban en el aire ninguno de los exorcistas se dieron cuenta en el momento en el que aparecieron al parecer su destino primordial era Kanda pero no era un ataque simple como los que normalmente hacia con esas velas había algo no era fácil de descifrar pero parecían mas nocivas._

_-Oye sabes estas son nuevas,¡ estoy tan emocionada! , deberías estar orgulloso de que serás tu el primero en probarlas y bueno Tiky ya puedes empezar realmente me gusta ver cuando utilizas el rechazo_

_-Bien Road jajaja no seas tan desesperada…-Tiky comenzó su ataque que consistía en crear un vacio perfecto enfrente de Kanda mientras las velas de Road tomaban dirección que el ataque anterior era obvio Allen se había tensado recordó fugazmente haber recibido esos ataques pero Yuu podría resistirlos la verdad no lo pensó muy bien solo se lanzo antes de que estos llegaran a su compañero, dejando a Lavi aun lado para ponerse enfrente de Kanda usando su Clown Belt a pesar de eso los ataques le dieron de lleno, dejando a Kanda mas que estupefacto ante la acción de el albino y a Lavi un tanto sorprendido a decir verdad les había tomado de sorpresa que hiciera eso el rechazo había sido destrozado y algunas de las velas habían desgarrado la piel de Allen, a pesar de tener la capa del Clown Belt, inevitablemente callo inconsciente por la fuerza de aquellos ataques._

_-¡Maldito moyashi por que te metiste en medio era mi problema no el tuyo!-después de haber visto la escena su ira se hiso presente realmente tenia ganas de golpearlo si no fuera por las risas de sus oponentes y el hecho de que Lavi aun seguía sorprendido lo hubiese golpeado asta que pidiese perdón por haberse metido en su maldito camino._

_-Moyashi-chan?-lavi no parecía tener muchos ánimos de estar en esa pelea desde el principio realmente quería salir de ahí en ese momento, no era por que fuese un cobarde ni mucho menos había visto cosas tal vez no iguales a esta pero si similares y nunca acababan bien._

_De momento las cosas se volvieron un poco borrosas para ambos exorcistas notaron que algo los estaba asiendo un poco mas lentos de lo usual ambos fijaron su vistas en los noes que seguían riendo asta que ese silencio abrazador se rompió._

_-Bien exorcistas creo que me divertí un poco hoy así que tienen una semana solo una semana._

_-Adiós, bakas… jeje cuiden bien de allen-kun hasta entonces.-Road abrió un portal transportando a los dos antes de que pudieran reaccionar_

_-Yuu que demonios fue eso… solo atacaron a Allen y se fueron no tiene sentido lo que hicieron._

_-Cállate usagi, tenemos que regresar a la orden y llévate al estúpido moyashi._

_-Valla yuu no se por que siempre estas de malas verdad moyashi-chan-tomando a Allen para emprender su camino a la orden obscura._

_Luego de llegar Komui estaba bastante sorprendido ya que Kanda y lavi no parecían tener daño alguno después de entregar el informe todo quedo un poco menos enredado pero solo un poco Allen paso el resto de ese día y el siguiente en la enfermería aun inconsciente para la noche del día dos despertó ya un poco recuperado pero con una gran jaqueca logro convencer de manera casi milagrosa ala enfermera en jefe de dejarlo ir a su habitación pero para su mala suerte de todos los exorcistas con los que se podría encontrar fue Kanda el que lo hizo después de una ¨¨pequeña¨¨ discusión se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación._

_** Fin del flash back**_

* * *

_**bueno yo se que es un poco corto lo siento pero aun no lo habia revisado por completo y eso se llevo mucho tiempo y bueno despues de revisarlo otra vez por 2da vez y depues de una sugerencia en un review eh llegado a la conclucion de que...ahh bueno la verdad nose en que quede como conclusion exacta pero sera un triangulo bueno sin mas gracias y el siguiente capitulo a mas tardar lo subo el jueves o ante talvez solo talvez si me apresuro a escribir lo tendran en menos de lo que se den cuenta *** me gustaria oir sus sugerencias y criticas constructiva o destructivas no importa mucho jeje bueno es todo asta el proximo capitulo.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**_CAPITULO 3_**

**P**uedo oír murmullos alrededor mío pero no entiendo lo que dicen, realmente me siento muy cansado y extraño, no es algo que pudiese explicar fácilmente puesto que yo nunca me eh considerado una persona muy normal, y a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo me lastimaba el hecho de que no lo fuese, ahora solo me hace sentir especial pero no, esto no tiene nada que ver es una extraña sensación tal vez sea aquello que medio Komui… espera que fue lo que me tome.

-¡Que fue lo que me paso!

-Allen-kun al fin despertaste- la china comenzó hablar con Miranda que se encontraba sentada cerca de ella -haaa se ve tan kawaii

-¿eh Lenalee dijiste algo?

-ah no yo no dije nada, verdad Miranda

-ehh, a si allen, lenalee no ah dicho nada-mas murmullos-es cierto es tan adorable

-bueno pero que fue lo que me paso, solo recuerdo haber estado con Komui–san para ser mas específicos recuerdo aquella poción tan rara el estante el libro-comenzó a sobarse la cabeza de solo recordar-y luego no hay nada

-pues la verdad Allen-kun no hay mucho después de eso solo que Lavi y Kanda te trajeron hace 6 horas la verdad nos preocupaste mucho pero me alegra que ya no te duela la cabeza.

-ahh, si es cierto aunque no me creo que Kanda se preocupase por mi.

-allen te sorprenderías de cuanto se preocupa por ti…

-vamos Lenalee estamos ablando de Kanda no digo que sea un desalmado pero en ocasiones me da la impresión que me quiere unos cuantos metros bajo tierra.

-mmm…-ablando lo mas bajo posible dirigiéndose a Miranda-pues creo que si le quiere unos cuantos centímetros pero bajo de el.

-¡Lenalee! –sonrojada a no más poder puesto que la china se había girado para desrielo a ella mientras el peliblanco las miraba extrañado.

-ohh vamos tranquila Miranda solo es una pequeña broma no te lo tomes tan enserio verdad Allen-kun?

-mm…pues no se de que hablan pero supongo que Lenalee tiene razón-la verdad le estaba dando mucha curiosidad de que hablaban pero en ese momento de nuevo se sintió extraño, algo no andaba bien del todo pero no habían espejos en la enfermería y el aun seguía acostado no quería recordar como se pondría la jefa de las enfermeras si no lo hallaba tal cual lo había dejado y la verdad no estaba en sus planes pasar mas días inconsciente.

-Lenalee crees que ya se haya dado cuenta?

-pues la verdad lo dudo con lo despistado que es jeje

-oigan chicas ya me quiero ir. ¿Creen que se moleste la enfermera si me voy?

-pues...no lo se Allen-kun pero podemos ir a verla para evitar problemas verdad Miranda

-claro

-gracias y Miranda ten cuidado

-eee…ah si claro gracias no tardamos-saliendo las dos de nuevo con murmullos inaudibles para el albino que resignado decidió pararse tenia una de esas horribles batas que se usan en los hospitales de un color azul marino y bueno la parte de atrás de esta no era lo que mas le gustaba, no quería siquiera voltear al recordar con quienes estaba se puso mas que rojo, pero un golpeteo leve contra la camilla tras de el lo saco del ensueño que era eso?...se giro rápidamente para no encontrar nada se rasco la mejilla puesto que estaba un tanto confundido pero solo consiguió hacerse una leve cortada, por que sus uñas estaban tan filosas, ¿hace cuanto se había cortado las uñas? pues no fue hace mucho ya que siempre intentaba estar lo mejor presentable que pudiese, entrando sus uñas en el contexto y de nuevo ese golpeteo esto se estaba volviendo algo fastidiante que era lo que sucedía con el, la verdad no lo entendía pero giro de nuevo tal vez esta vez tendría suerte y encontraría al culpable de ese pequeño sonido y de nuevo no había nada o eso parecía hasta que vio algo blanco girar con rapidez y comenzó a seguirlo si empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de si mismo hasta que llego el momento en el que lo atrapo para encontrarse con…una cola si era eso la jalo con un poco de fuerza para después soltar un pequeño grito por dos razones:

1. Era **su** cola

2. ¿Por que tenia una cola y… que orejas de gato?

-No no esto esta mal sabia que los experimentos de Komui no traerían nada bueno, tal vez mi ropa este por alguna parte de este lugar-no tardo mucho para encontrarla arrumbada en un lugar después de ponérsela lo mejor seria que nadie se diera cuenta de todo esto, así que subió su gorro dejo una pequeña nota y se fue corriendo del lugar pero el destino no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles.

-Allen-chan, que bueno que ya estas bien te extrañe.

-¡ehh! La-Lavi que ases aquí.

-yo nada solo pasaba por aquí ¿y tu?

-pues estaba saliendo de la enfermería... pero me tengo que ir

-moyashi –chan te acompaño, últimamente me eh sentido muy solo.

-ahh este yo bueno, bien vamos- Allen sabia que no se iba a poder ir sin Lavi este lo iba a seguir con mas insistencia si se negaba y tenia ya muchas ganas de llegar y ver que demonios le había sucedido, a pesar de que era bastante ingenuo ya tenia una idea bastante clara pero solo quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

-oye Allen-chan a donde vamos?

-a...a mi habitación ¿por que?

-ehh curiosidad, y dime moyashi-chan ¿por que tienes esa cortada en la mejilla yo no recuerdo haberla visto antes?.

- pues veras creo que me corte sin querer-realmente estaba muy nervioso cuando Lavi comenzaba a hacer preguntas era cuestión de tiempo para que el mismo se delatara así que solo respondió y comenzó a correr hacia su habitación que estaba a un par de metros lejos de ahí no tardaron mucho en llegar cuando entro Lavi se sentó en su cama como de costumbre y Allen se tenso aun mas había olvidado que tenia que cambiarse de ropa ya estaba un poco sucia y la verdad también necesitaba una ducha y Lavi no se despegaría de el se había dado cuenta que escondía algo y no lo dejaría asta averiguarlo.

-moyashi-chan por que traes gorra aquí dentro

-ahh pues…solo estoy un poco despeinado.

-jeje vamos no importa que estés despeinado es lindo tu cabello aun así

-ehh… gracias-un leve sonrojo se poso en la cara del peliblanco

-Hm…-Lavi se acercaba peligrosamente al alvino estaba a punto de quitarle el gorro pero Allen solo se hiso hacia atrás en un movimiento rápido haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera el equilibrio y callera encima del otro

-Allen…algo esta enredado a mi pierna

-ehh…-realmente estaba sonrojado las cosas no estaban saliendo bien nada estaba bien a decir verdad y ahora el tener tan cerca a Lavi no aminoraba las cosas solo lo confundía aun mas y bueno el hecho de que Lavi mencionara que algo o mas bien dicho su cola apenas adquirida esta enroscada a su pierna eso que significaba? estando tan concentrado en esos pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando el pelirrojo de un movimiento le quito la gorro aun estando arriba de el, momentos antes este se dio cuenta de lo que era lo que estaba en su pierna y la curiosidad aun mas grande lo inundo y ese fue el resultado, se sentía en una licuadora de emociones estaba claramente sonrojado puesto que aun seguía arriba de el peli blanco.

-Allen…

-esto Lavi… puedes pararte?

-ahh…si claro solo suelta mi pierna un momento

-Am yo no se como solo…lo siento

-ehh no, no me molesta solo que…no me puedo levantar creo-de momento Lavi se dio cuenta que estaba actuando un poco diferente, eso no era para nada bueno así que dio un leve suspiro y se levanto ase unos minutos este había soltado su pierna y una vez que los dos estaban de pie Lavi se había quedado un tanto embelesado viendo a su ¨¨AMIGO¨¨esa palabra la repitió mas de mil veces en su cabeza para evitar a gritar strike pero valla que tenia auto control, como no enamorarse del peliblanco con su par de orejas blancas al igual que su cola no había alzado la vista desde que se levantaron, pasaron unos minutos así hasta que este lo miro directo a sus ojos y si su cara a pesar de que eso ya había pasado ase un tiempo aun seguía de un carmesí intenso así que no quedaba de otra tenia que salir corriendo de ahí o de lo contrario no sabia que pasaría y así lo hiso, salió disparado hacia su habitación no sin antes encontrarse a Kanda que pasaba por ¨¨casualidad¨¨ cerca de la habitación de Allen.

Había acabado de entrenar por lo cual decidió tomar su ruta usual pero al encontrarse al usagi salir corriendo de la habitación del moyashi lo sorprendió, obviamente no lo demostró pero lo había molestado en gran cantidad, que habían hecho para que Lavi saliera en ese estado era realmente desconcertante nunca había visto a Lavi tan sonrojado y por que estaba así precisamente después de salir de la habitación del moyashi…no, no lo iba a dejar así fuese lo que fuese que hubiera pasado lo averiguaría aun que tuviese que matar al usagi pero por que tanta insistencia en el para saber lo que pasaba se tomo unos segundos para calmarse y quedarse con la idea de que solo era por curiosidad, Lavi ya estaba muy lejos como para seguirlo así que opto por averiguarlo con el moyashi personalmente.

-que fue lo que paso?-Allen estaba confundido no había otra palabra que lo definiera mejor por que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas pero primero por que tenia orejas y cola de gato… de eso era de lo que hablaban Lenalee y Miranda-de nuevo sus mejillas se volvían a encender por el recuerdo de la mañana tenia que pensar claramente que hacer pero primero tenia que darse un baño y evitar que cualquier otra persona notase sus dos nuevos atributos-comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de que llegara esta se abrió estrellándolo en la pared haciéndolo maullar como un pequeño gato recién nacido para cuando se dio cuenta se tapo la boca lo mas rápido posible y con la otra mano sobo su cabeza que era la que había recibido la mayor parte del golpe.

-Maldito moyashi donde estas?...y por que tienes un maldito gato aquí

-ka- Kanda

-eh… ah que ases hay moya…shi?

-lo que me faltaba, si bakanda soy yo

-JA ya sabia que eras un gato miedoso pero esto es sencillamente ridículo acaso te obligaron a ponerte eso-tomando la oreja del peliblanco que aun se encontraba en el suelo con los brazos cruzados asiendo un puchero, debido a que Kanda le había dicho gato miedoso y lo peor de todo le dijo gato no era que los odiara pero no todas sus experiencias con gatos eran muy buenas agradecía a que tim estaba con Komui y Lenalee.

-bueno bakanda si ya te diste cuenta que no es ningún disfraz te agradecería que dejaras mis orejas en paz tengo que ir a ver a Komui para que arregle este problema.

-ehh ah si me distraje un poco no pensé que un moyashi como tu pudiese tener orejas tan suaves-lo ultimo fue mas que un susurro pero el otro lo escuchó mas que bien sus orejas habían bajado lo que lo desconcertó por que le pasaban cosas como estas a el aun tenia muchas cosas que pensar y esta no estaba prevista en sus planes el tiempo cada vez era menos recordó todo lo que había pasado el día en el cual se encontraron con los noes.

**-entonces Allen Walker toma tu decisión y nos vemos en una semana jeje esto será realmente divertido.**

** ································\(·_·)/··········· ·······················\[·-·*]/··················· ·········**

**-destruir, destrucción, destrúyelos Allen destruyamos a todos no intentes ignorarme tu también quieres destruir a todos aquí no es cierto?**

-no se que hacer cállate yo no los voy a destruir

-Moyashi?

-no lo voy hacer no quiero destruirlos no quiero YA CALLATE MALDICION¡

-Allen? Hey moyashi te estoy ablando, no me ignores con quien demonios hablas -Kanda se inquieto un poco y comenzó a zarandearlo levemente pero no pareció funcionar lo suficiente una sensación extraña comenzó a aparecer en el una emoción que no conocía la cual no había sentido antes o tal vez si pero no como ahora sentía que algo carcomía su corazón lentamente las opciones se acababan y Allen no respondía seguía sentado hablándole a la nada sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y parecía no estar ahí, las imágenes de el momento en el cual el se había puesto enfrente cuando lo planeaban atacar regresaron a el, sabia perfectamente que algo había pasado los Noes no eran tan inusuales y cuando hacían algo siempre era algo realmente grande aunque dejando de lado eso, lo que mas le importaba ahora era el chico frente a el no tenia idea de que hacer y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue abrazarlo pasaron un par de minutos por los cuales solo había silencio, ahora no decía nada solo estaba quieto en sus brazos de un momento a otro sintió como el otro le correspondía el abrazo y sintió su traje un tanto húmedo en su hombro había comenzado a llorar solo se limito a observarlo bajo su regazo, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza su cabello era tan sedoso y suave y sus orejas eran tan lindas… espera, realmente era el, realmente Kanda Yu era el que pensaba todo eso, sintió que un vacio se llenaba lentamente por primera vez, tal vez no había recibido muchos abrazos en su vida, no era como si el permitiera a todos abrazarlo, pero ahora el fue el que lo había abrazado había sido un impulso entre su desesperación por que aunque no muchos le creyeran, el tenia sentimientos no los aceptaría nunca por que eso era aceptar que era débil, y eso era lo ultimo que quería, aunque ahora en este momento lo ultimo que sentía era eso, no podía explicarlo pero todas esas emociones comenzaron a agobiarlo sintió un leve sonrojo en su cara el moyashi se había dormido abrazado a el, había enredado su cola a su cintura no era que no se sintiera bien pero la espalda comenzaba a doler un poco y sabia que si seguían así esa postura encorvada les causaría estragos después… espera un momento realmente era Kanda el que pensaba todas esas cursilerías y se estaba preocupando por alguien que no era el, desde hacia tiempo que se había comenzado a preocupar por el moyashi, no se había dado cuenta asta ese preciso momento, lo que lo enfado de sobremanera y a pesar de eso se levanto con el peliblanco en brazos y lo dejo en su cama para después irse sin voltear de nuevo hacia atrás.

-ahhh… Vaya dormí bien, pero que hago aquí… lo ultimo que recuerdo fue, fueron las palabras del conde seguidas por miles del decimo cuarto antes estaba con… Kanda acaso Kanda… las palabras de Lenalee resonaron en la mente de Allen haciéndolo parecer un tomate valla esa chica aun no estando ahí le hacia pensar cosas muy extrañas espero y no haga esto solo para meterme una de esas ideas raras sobre las novelas extrañas que leía-un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Allen al recordar el día en el cual había decidido nunca jamás entrar al cuarto de la china, esa había sido una de las experiencias mas traumante en su vida, parecía que ella podía ver atreves de las personas y ese día se había enterado de varias que asta el día de hoy aun asían estragos en su mente.

_**Flash back**_

_Ese día el albino se había levantado temprano como de costumbre después de hacer un poco de ejercicio, tomo una ducha para después ir al comedor._

_Estuvo buscando por minutos a la china debido a que ya se había acostumbrado a comer con ella, era una costumbre hacerlo y el hecho de que no estuviera como usualmente le hacia sentir un leve vacio, comenzó a preocuparse y siguió buscando no había podido estar en una misión y había visto a Komui pasar hace unos segundos ella nunca desayunaba sin el, eran casi inseparables puesto que se veían como hermanos, aunque en ocasiones Allen prefería evitar estar siempre al lado de la china debido a que se podían dar malos entendidos y le aterraba que Komui comenzara a encelarse o peor aun que este creyera que ellos salían si eso sucedía debía darse por muerto._

_Después de mucho buscar y preguntar se entero de que tal parecía, estaba supuestamente enferma lo que no creyó al instante pero aun así, decidió ir haber como se encontraba; Tal vez era mucho solo por no querer desayunar solo y a pesar de que su estomago pedía a gritos alimento este desistió, pero por que lo hacia?, fácil por que estaba tan acostumbrado a comer con ella se sentía como un niño pequeño el cual no puede comer sin su madre, era bastante ridículo pero cuando estaba en la orden así eran las cosas después de haber estado solo por mucho tiempo aunque Cross lo había ¨¨cuidado¨¨ aun seguía solo, se había acostumbrado a eso y a pesar que nunca se resigno de olvidar a mana estaba bien estar solo para el, pero cuando llego ala orden todo cambio de golpe y después de haber huido y regresado de nuevo no le permitían muchas cosas, pero esa era una de las poca que aun podía hacer libremente._

_Si no la encontraba en 2 minutos era seguro mandaría a la basura sus costumbres y se iría a comer, su hambre comenzaba a hacer estragos en su mente y el hecho de que no había cenado la noche anterior por la culpa de Lavi y Kanda no mejoraba las cosas, llego a la habitación de Lenalee y toco se oyeron un par de movimientos adentro para ser seguido de un leve-pasa_

_-hola Lenalee te encuentras bie…-sus ojos se abrieron bastante la peli verde estaba aun en su cama con unas ojeras que denotaban que no había dormido nada en toda la noche._

_-ehh, Allen-kun -la peli verde comenzó a bostezar -mmm… que te trae por aquí?_

_-pues yo vine a ver si te encontrabas bien_

_-ahh si claro_

_-ya comiste _

_-no a decir verdad tengo un poco de hambre_

_-mmm… iré a comer y te traeré tu comida esta bien?_

_-si gracias Allen-kun_

_Allen después de comer y pedir el desayuno de Lenalee se dirigió a la habitación de esta y debido a que tenia las manos ocupadas solo toco una vez y abrió tal vez estaba dormida, y si así era ella estaba dormida con lo que parecía un libro en su cara y varias fotos boca abajo alrededor pero no le tomo importancia y dejo los platos en una de las mesas que se encontraban a un lado, quito el libro de la cara de su amiga por curiosidad se le ocurrió abrirlo y comenzó a leer puesto que no tenia nada que realmente dijese de lo que trataba, se había metido tanto en la lectura había descubierto que eso era una lectura erótica y no era una normal si no una entre chicos(si lo siento si les suena cliché pero todos hacían a Lenalee fujoshi yo solo quería ser famosa) sus mejillas se enrojecieron después de haber leído una líneas en las cuales era evidente lo que sucedía en la historia, seguía tan sumergido en la historia que no noto cuando Lenalee se levanto con una sonrisa aun mas diabólica que la del conde milenario, en la cual solo se podía notar el brillo de sus ojos no tenia idea de donde había sacado aquel bate, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en la cabeza y después nada._

_-podía oír los flashes de una cámara, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para cerrarlos una vez mas debido a la fuerte luz que emitía una cámara, se sentía raro su ropa le quedaba extraña no había abierto los ojos aun pero que tenia las manos atadas, estaba en una silla tal vez lo habían capturado los Noes?... no lo ultimo que vio fue esa escalofriante sonrisa de Lenalee al caer y después nada, entonces había sido ella la que lo tenia atado…no eso no era posible, sencillamente imposible,¿ verdad? como que al parecer las lecturas de Lenalee no eran tan inocentes como todos creían verdad…no, no quería abrir los ojos esa no era su ropa era obvio y tenia algo en la cabeza los flash pararon y el peor miedo de Allen se hiso realidad Lenalee estaba frente a el con una cara que jamás pensó ver en su rostro, miro su ropa para encontrarse con un traje de maid lo que lo hizo gritar levemente._

_-Allen-kun al fin despertaste._

_-Le-Lenalee que esta pasando por queme veo así_

_-bueno Allen-kun sabes algo la curiosidad mato al gato jeje y es que no debiste haber visto el libro que leía, pero ya es muy tarde ya lo habías leído y ese era un secreto._

_-pe-pero yo no le diré a nadie así que no te preocupes, pero por que estoy así_

_-bueno es que yo, yo no quería que nadie se enterara de que me gusta leer esas y bueno es un poco vergonzoso sabes y de alguna manera tenia que hacer que no digieras nada al respecto_

_-pero te juro que no diré nada en serio_

_-mmm… bueno pero además de eso yo siempre pensé que te verías muy lindo vestido de maid y con orejas, valla que no me equivoque_

_-Lenalee ya déjate de juegos y por favor no le enseñes a nadie las fotos que me tomaste es muy vergonzoso_

_-ah si claro Allen-kun solo estarán en mi álbum_

_-¿álbum?_

_-si pero no importa, oye Allen-kun quien te gusta mas Lavi o Kanda?_

_-ehh…mmm que me gusta mas de Lavi y Kanda pues creo que Lavi es una gran persona aunque en ocasiones tenga ganas de amordazarlo para que deje de hablar por un segundo a veces creo que explotaran mis oídos de solo oírlo, y además de que siempre me esta haciendo bromas._

_-Mju con que amordazarlo cierto, suena interesante… pero yo me refería… -Lenalee estaba sentada en su cama enfrente de la silla donde se encontraba el peliblanco el cual después de deducir la forma en la cual había entendido su amiga el hecho de amordazarlo lo hiso arrepentirse tenia que ser cuidadoso en lo que digiera de ahora en adelante._

_-a si creo que de Kanda me gusta su forma de pelea y su rapidez aun que a veces sea un engreído supongo que no es tan mala persona pero creo que los dos son un par de idiotas._

_-Allen-kun yo no me refería a que te gustaba de ellos si no quien te gustaba para…_

_-LALALA, LA, LALA, LALAALA…_

_-Allen-kun para con eso, vale entiendo ya, te da pena hablar de eso, tal ves sea difícil aceptar que no te gustan las chicas_

_-¡QUE!_

_-jajá_

_-Nee Lenalee ya deja de hacerme esto, prometo ya no ver nunca mas tus cosas pero esto es, una de las cosas mas vergonzosa que eh hecho, además Kanda me odia y Lavi no puede tener ningún tipo de sentimientos y yo no se de donde sacas cosas como esas, no puedo querer a nadie de esa manera ni a una chica o chico ya que eso solo traería problemas así que ya suéltame por favor…_

_-hay Allen-kun siempre tan inocente_

_-oye… deja de decir cosas como esas_

_-que…es la verdad Kanda no te odia dudo mucho que te odie, y Lavi te sorprendería lo sentimental que suele ser en ocasiones y los dos te ven de una manera no tan decente pero bueno si no quieres darte cuenta no es mi culpa ah y Allen no seas duro contigo eres una persona realmente genial cualquiera seria feliz por tenerte como amigo _

_-gracias Lenalee te abrasaría pero aun sigo amarrado _

_-ehh a jajaja si es cierto pero entonces quien te gusta Lavi o Kanda?_

_-ahh esto pues yo no lo se Lenalee por favor ya desátame es un poco incomoda esta ropa_

_-bueno pero si sucede de nuevo no dudare en vestirte de nuevo así y dejarte en el cuarto de Lavi o Kanda._

_-¡ehhh! SI yo lo prometo jamás lo volveré a hacer y será como si jamás lo hubiese descubierto pero no hagas eso por favor._

_-bien dicho Allen-kun._

* * *

bueno como ya se abran dado cuenta me encantan los flash back jeje pero este planeaba dejarlo en el capitulo 4 pero me terde mas de lo que dije y bueno pense que seria bueno juntarlos ademas queria aser un capitulo largo si casi del doble de lo que ago un capitulo normal pero el proximo espero y si publicarlo a mas tardar rl domingo. A quiero explicar algunas cosas para que no se confundan que suerte tiene allen no creen? lavi esta comensando a darse cuente de lo que siente y kanda ya se dio cuenta solo que lo odia jejeje tipico mm eso es todo muy romantico pero las ideas salieron de ese modo espero ver sus comentarios y grasias por leer :)


	4. Capitulo 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**Allen.-K**__omui sal de donde quiera que estés, que demonios me hiciste?-el albino gritaba como loco afuera de la habitación de Komui lo había buscado en todos lados y sin embargo no lo encontraba el ultimo lugar que quedaba era ese su habitación no muchos sabían con exactitud donde estaba pero con la ayuda de lena lee logro encontrarla._

Los golpes en la habitación habían sido constantes y bastante escandalosos como para no despertar a Komui a decir verdad era extraño que la puerta no estuviese rota para esos momentos.

_**Komui.-**__Allen kun ,ah que haces estaba soñando con un mundo perfecto donde Lena leevivía en una torre muy alta donde ningún pulpo la alcanzara, ah y también en ese mundo habían miles de komurines y no existía nada parecido a los akumas solo campos de flores, arboles, komurines, cascadas, lagos, komurines, y mi linda Lena lee era la que gobernaba con puño de hierro castigando a todos los pulpos que lograbanacercarse...hay valla que hermoso sueño_-flores y estrellas salían detrás del científico.

_**Allen.**_-_ah...espera yo no vine ha oír tus locos sueños, yo vine a saber,¡QUE DEMONIOS ME HICISTE KOMUI POR QUE PAREZCO UN GATO YO RECORDABA CLARAMENTE SER UN HUMANO Y PODRIA JURAR QUE LOS HUMANOS NO TIENEN COLA NI MUCHO MENOS UNAS OREJAS COMO ESTAS!_

_**Komui.**_-_ehh dejame verdadero,...esto es realmente genial sabes los experimentos que podríamos hacer contigo!_

_**Allen.-**__¡QUE!,ko-komui no estarás ablando en serio verdad, y-yo no soy tu juguete no puedes solo hacer lo que se te venga a la mente con migo, además no puedo ir así la próxima semana con… eso no importa tu solo ayudame a quitarme esto es incomodo i no quiero que nadie mas se entere _

_**Komui.**_-_ohhh allen kun entonces tendrás una cita y no nos quieres decir con quien_

_**Allen.-**__ehhh!?, acaso no me estas oyendo bien ya no quiero ser un neko que parte no entiendes y con respecto a lo otro no es una cita solo solo no puedo decirlo_

_**Komui.**_-_ah bien allen-kun si no me quieres decir pero traela después si?..._-ajusto sus lentes en ese instante para hablar un poco mas seriamente-_bueno are lo que pueda aunque no estoy seguro de que pueda hacer algo hay 2 grandes posibilidades la primera es que encontremos un contra restante pero eso nos puede llevar un mes o tal ves un año y la segunda opción es que no podamos encontrarla y te quedes asi para siempre_

_**Allen.-**__eh_-asta hace unos momentos no se había dado cuenta que había estado lamiendo su muñeca lo que lo asusto un poco pero lo que le siguió,las lentas y tortuosas palabras que Komui había pronunciado no había echo que algo en el se rompiera el hecho de quedarse así para siempre inevitablemente se había puesto a maullar lo que lo había desalentado aun mas a este paso no seria un humano con rasgos de neko seria un neko con rasgos de humano o peor aun seria un neko completamente no podía seguir hay mucho mas tiempo la cara de Komui era muy parecida a la que normalmente le daba a Lena lee que pasaba por que las cosas estaban así en que momento todo tomo este curso tan retorcido,

Allen salió corriendo del lugar dirigiéndose a su habitación con suerte nadie lo notaria esta vez había tenido suerte nadie lo había visto pero habían 5 personas en todo el lugar que sabían sobre eso la primera Lenalee, luego estaba miranda pero pensándolo bien eran 6 personas contando a la jefa de enfermeras luego estaba Lavi seguido de Kanda la mención de esos nombres y las imágenes del dia de ayer lo habían echo sonrojarse levemente bueno y el ultimo es Komui

El estomago de Allen comenzó a quejarse por no haber recibido alimento en varias horas ahora tendría que salir no había otra manera aunque ya era la hora en la cual todos tomaban su desayuno sin pensarlo mucho .

Allen caminaba lentamente por los pasillos sentía que en cualquier momento todos se darían cuenta de ese pequeño problema y si ya lo consideraban una especie de fenómeno no quería ni imaginárselo ahora escuchaba el ruido que comúnmente había en la orden cuando no habían muchas misiones un leve sentimiento lo hizo detenerse como, como podría dejar que su familia muriese ya había muerto mana no dejaría que nadie mas lo hiciese tal vez sonaba un tanto egoísta pero ese sentimiento horrible de sentirse solo lo había vivido muchas veces ya la orden era su familia ellos lo quisiesen o no después de todo Lena lee, Lavi ,Kanda aun cuando lo niega,miranda, krory, Komui rever y muchos del área científica lo apoyaban y pasara lo que pasara en un futuro no los abandonaría a pesar de sus decisiones no los abandonaría

Llego al comedor con los ánimos repuestos y ya habiendo olvidado el hecho de que cada vez se parecía mas a un lindo neko entro y se dirigió donde Jerry para pedir su habitual y un extra de comida ya habiéndose despedido y dirigiéndose a una mesa vaciá se sentó a disfrutar su comida que a su pesar no había degustado realmente en varios días comenzó a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello o mas bien eso es lo que pensaría cualquiera que no conociera a Allen Walker exorcista, destructor del tiempo, portador del décimo cuarto y ahora también mitad neko

_**Krory.**_-_allen _

_**Allen.-**_ _ehh¡_

_**Krory.-**__Allen que gusto pensé que aun seguías en la enfermería , me puedo sentar cieto?_

_**Allen.-**__ah krory si claro siéntate por favor_

_**Krory.**_-_sabes en estos días me eh dado cuenta de muchas cosas, oh también descubrí una antigua biblioteca de la cual no muchos saben me dijo Lavi que era secreta pero gracias a mi gran instinto yo solo la logre encontrar_

_**Allen.**_-_amm,ensheriogh que bihen krory-_tenia la boca llena de comida por lo cual no se le entendia muy bien

_**Krory.-**__si el problema es que me perdí pero lúe-ego,Allen por que tienes unos colmillos como yo_

_**Allen.**_-_ehh?_

_**Krory.-**__si será que tu inocenciaalláclonado la miá acaso eso es posible?_

_**Allen.-eh**__ yo_-un nerviosismo se apodero del albino lo que hizo que sus orejas se alzaran dentro de su uniforme su gorra había sido útil pero esta se deslizo de cabeza mostrando sus blancas orejas de neko-_ehh bueno yo le prometí a ah…a le- a Lena lee que la acompañaría a un lugar bueno mas bien fue una apuesta y yo perdí y tengo que acompañarla con eso si eso es_

_**Krory.-**_ _ohh pero…enserio te gano Lena lee no creí que hubiese un humano que te pudiese ganar…no será que tal vez la dejaste ganar_

-_**Allen.-**__bueno yo-yo solo quería saber que se siente perder eso es todo si_

_**Krory.-**__mjuu…bueno¡ Allenenseguida vuelvo olvide pedir mi bebida_

-_**Allen.-**__ah si corre krory-san intenta tardarte_

_**Krory.**__-ehh?_

_**Allen.-**__na-nada solo que si puedes traerme un tarta y un jugo_

_**Krory.**_-_ah si claro allen no tardo_

_**Lena.-**__valla, allen no crei que fueras tan malo mintiendo jeje pero bueno krory es muy inocente _

_**Allen.-**__l__enalee__escuchaste todo_

_**Lena.-**__sip_

_**Allen.**_-_yo ,yo lo siento__pero es muy vergonzoso _

_**Lena.-**__eh allen-kun que dices si te ves tan kawaii que podría comerte_

_**Allen.-**__ehh?¡_

_**Lena.-**__hehe solo es broma, pero sabes que no durara mucho además Lavi y Kanda son muy perspicazes__sabes perfectamente que ni miranda ni yo diremos nada _

_**Allen.-**_g_racias Lenalee pero con respecto a Kanda y Lavi ellos se enteraron en unos acontecimientos que en estos momentos prefiero olvidar_

_**Lena.-**__QUEEE¡,e-ellos ya lo saben como se dieron cuenta acaso__te hicieron__algo por que si es así__te juro que los mato en estos momentos_

_**Allen.**_-_lenalee ,tranquila no me…bueno eso no importa solo quiero que sepas que realmente te quiero mucho eres parte de mi familia yo-yo te prometo que te `proteger aunque tenga que dar mi vida_

_**Lena.-**__A-allen kun yo _

_**Allen.**_-_lenalee de ahora en adelante las cosas tomaran varios cursos y no creo que los exorcistas salgamos bien librados de esta guerra__si en determinado momento llegase__a lastimarte te pido que me perdones desde ahora pero te juro que no dejare que los noes ganen si e de jugar con ellos lo haré__pero te prometo que saldré victorioso_- de momento allen abrazo Lenalee envolviendo su cola que asta ase unos momentos aun seguía oculta la verdad de todas las personas en ese lugar a ella era a la que por mucho le debía el estar hay en ese momento había aprendido muchas cosas de ella y también se había encariñado mucho era como su hermana mayor aunque probablemente no se lo diría era un poco vergonzoso.

_**Lavi.-**__mo-moyashi-chan? Yo no sabia que tu y lenalee eran pareja _

Allen y Lena.-_EHHHHHHHH¡_- habían gritado muy fuerte asustando a todos a quienes se encontraba en el lugar-_ah lo sentimos no es nada solo vimos un pequeño bicho jeje_-se soltaron y comenzaron a reír lo que a Lavi le pareció una pésima broma el era el que hacia las bromas no ellos.

_**Allen.-**__Lavi por que piensas eso ademas no es como si en realidad mmm... dime si tuvieras una hermana ella y tu serian pareja?_

_**Lavi.**_-_am creo que no_

_**Allen.**_-_pues yo opino igual así que no saques conclusiones como esa _

_**Lavi.-j**__ajaja que bien comenzaba a... bueno no importa _-Lavi comenzó a devorar su almuerzo

Lena.-_hey Lavi si te atreves a tocar a Allen mientras yo no este date por muerto vale?_

_**Lavi y Allen.**_-_EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_!-de nuevo un grito unisono pero esta vez de parte de allen y Lavi

_**Allen.**_-_lenleee que tratas de decir?_

_**Lavi.-**__ah claro lenalee pero no se si el moyashi se sienta a gusto_

_**Allen.**_-_qu-e dicen ustedes dos y-yo me voy_

_**Lavi.**_-_noo neko-moyashi_

_**Lena.-**__neko-kun, vuelve_

_**Kanda.**_-_tsk que le hicieron al moyashi_

_**Lena.-**__eh pues le estaba advirtiendo a Lavi que no se le ocurra tocar a allen-kun sin mi presencia y el parece que se enojo_

_**Kanda.**_-_q-que dices, como que no se le ocurra tocar al moyashi?... maldito usagi si le llegas a tocar un pelo por muy pequeño que sea al moyashi te voy a revenar con mugen_

_**Lavi.-**__tranquilo yuu, yo no seria capaz de hacerle algo al pequeño neko moyashi_

_**Lena.-**_ _ahh es tan kawai como neko pero-rascándose la cabeza -Kanda por que te molesta que Lavi toque a Allen?_

_**Kanda.-**__chhe... no me molesta es solo que... tsk,voy por mas soba._

_**Lena.-**__jejeje hay Kanda eres tan tierno _

_**Lavi.**__-lenalee estas ablando enserio le dices tierno a yuu ,yo se lo eh dicho para molestarlo pero no estoy de lo mas seguro de que sea tierno_

_**Lena.-**__La-vi eres tan ingenuo sabes te daré un consejo piensa bien sobre lo que sientes por allen-kun yo se que eres un bookman pero si tesiges engañando el día que sepas la verdad ya sera muy tarde entiendes lo que digo_

_**Lavi.-**__lena lee..._

_**Lena.-**__bueno Lavi nos vemos-_ la china después de haber usado uno de los tonos mas serios que tenia se fue tan sonriente como solía hacerlo siempre-_ALLEN¡ esperame_-

_**Krory.-**__A-amigos? Allen tu jugo y tu tarta? ,Lavi por que se fueron todos_

_**Lavi.-**_e_h-no-no lose Krory _

ese día había pasado, los científicos de la orden habían intentado encontrar el contrarrestante en secreto claro esta no muchos sabían de ello.

El día 3 había terminado y empezaba a correr el 4 Allen estaba nervioso ese día solo había decidido decir que se sentía mal al igual que los otros próximos 3 días la decisión era muy difícil pero no dejaría que lastimaran a los exorcistas y mucho menos si se trataba de sus mejores amigos o como también se auto proclamaban su familia todo los días su cabeza había dolido horrores en toda esa semana.

* * *

heyy hola gomen por no aver actualizado antes pero me eh deprimido un poco lo siento mm... si a algien le interesa ser mi beta-reader se lo agradeceria mucho ·-· en serio y bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo espero que les aya gustado y no oolviden dejar un review bye.

p.d:creo que es mas entendible si escribo los capitulos asi no lo creen?

los quiero muchooooo.


End file.
